A Married Life Over The Sea
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: New Title: From the wedding night to you know which, Ariel is now happy with her new husband Eric and the life above the sea. M for a reason. Ariel/Eric
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another Princess one-shotter here. This takes place after the wedding and is told from Ariel's POV. As for now enjoy what I have. Update: details been fixed.

Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid, Does Disney own it? Yes. Do I? No.

A Married Life Over The Sea

(Ariel's POV)

_As we set off sailing the sea waving goodbye to my father King Triton, My husband Eric was there with me as he waved goodbye too. Eric was so handsome and smart I was able to ask my questions and got answers especially on how fire works and that it burns because it was what it was supposed to do. He was also very thorough on what the two items Scuttle told me. Like the dinglehopper was actually called a fork and it was used for eating. And the snarfblatt was a pipe in which people smoke from he told me not to as it would affect my voice as well as my insides and I can't have that I'm too young to shorten my life. He spent so much time with me telling me about all he knew about life on the land and how exciting it is. Suddenly it was nighttime and we were heading to Eric's Room I guess he was tired or something but if he is where will I sleep?_

"Eric?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"If this is your room where will I sleep?"

"With me."

"Is it..."

"We're married now it's what married people do when they're in love."

"Oh."

_As he opened the door he carried me in and soon we were in his room or since we're married: our room. We looked at each other and the. Another question hit me that I have to ask._

"Eric, I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?"

"Well as a Mermaid, my father and mother had 7 of us he explained how they did it. But since I'm human..."

"You want to know how we do it. Well this is why we're in our room it's something known as consummating our marriage by doing what we call: making love."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well..."

_He grabbed me and started to kiss me very deep and I returned it just as passionate. Next he began to undress me out of my wedding dress._

"Now let me explain. Since this is your first time I'll be very gentle if at anytime you want me to stop all you have to do is tell me." _Eric said._

"No, I want to do this. I've got to know. I need to see this through."

"Okay well first I need to undress you until you're naked."

"Meaning?"

"Without any clothing."

"What about you."

"I'll need to be naked too you're more than welcome to undress me if you want."

"Thanks, maybe next time."

_Once I was completely naked, he began to undress himself and while he was, I felt like I'm totally exposed so I covered my breasts and suddenly he was naked and I saw him. __Soon after we have both got on the bed and he lied me down only to get on top of me. However my breasts were still covered._

"Ariel?"

"Eric?"

"Why are you covering your breasts?"

"I feel totally exposed. Is that bad?"

"No. It's okay to show me them."

"Okay."

_I uncovered my breasts from my hands and lied them to the sides of my body. Suddenly his shaft or manhood, was near my womanhood Eric looked at me very lovingly._

"Darling, I'm about to enter you however since this is your first time there will be a bit of pain but it's only for this time after that there will be no more pain. Anyway that feeling you felt before is known as pleasure."

"Is that good?"

"It a great feeling."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if you are feeling like you're about to explode it means that you are having an orgasm. You can let it go. It's natural."

"Okay."

_After one more kiss, Eric placed his shaft inside me and pushed in as gently as he could. I can feel a bit of pain now and then the more he was inside me. Suddenly he got to the point where he couldn't go anymore._

"Is this it?" _I asked._

"No, I've reached your core, which separates me from taking your virginity."

"What about yours?"

"I'll be giving you mine when I break through."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But like I said I'll go as gentle as possible okay?"

"Okay."

_He pushed slowly and gently inside me as hard as he could and soon enough I felt like something popped inside me. When it broke I felt pain indeed._

"Aah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I know you said it hurts but not this much."

"Well until you say otherwise I won't move."

"Okay."

_After a while, the pain was gone and I told him to go ahead. And he was going back and forth pushing inside me. and soon enough I was feeling pleasure, It was the greatest feeling I could ever feel._

"Yes! Oh, Eric!"

"Ariel...!"

_He kept going like this for a while and soon enough I was feeling like I'm about to explode. But I wanted him to keep going._

"Eric! I'm about to..."

"Just... Let it... Go."

"Eric!"

_I've soon exploded with orgasm. My wetness was coating his manhood he found it suitable to kiss me and I returned the passion._

"It did feel good."

"I told you."

"But how come I can only have an orgasm and you can't?"

"I can Ariel, it just that it takes me longer than usual for me to have one."

"Well when can we do this again, so that I can make you have an orgasm?"

"We can do it now if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Eric..."

_We shared another kiss but all of a sudden, Eric turned us over so that I was on top. I didn't know what to do._

"Ariel move your body up and down a little however if you want to go deeper push down."

"How deep can I take you in?"

"Until my shaft can no longer push inside you."

"I moved slowly up and down keeping him inside me it was feeling great for a while. I guess I was doing it right because he was groaning intensely. I never thought to be in control of making love but I love to be in control for a while.

"Oh, Ariel... right there."

"Okay."

_But suddenly I was losing control because I was feeling that same pleasure yet again._

"Eric... I'm..."

_Suddenly Eric sat up and began to push inside me as I pushed back and soon we had got a rhythm going. He took my pleasure to new heights kissing my neck and caressing my breasts. All while I'm there receiving every bit of pleasure my arms were wrapped around his neck, my legs wrapped around his back, it was overwhelming. But suddenly I heard from Eric._

"Ariel I'm about to have an orgasm!"

"Okay! Please feel free to spill it wherever!"

"Could I spill it inside you?"

"Yes, oh yes! I would like to feel your wetness!"

"Okay!"

"Eric! Eric!"

"Ariel!"

_We soon had our orgasms and his juices were spilling inside me like and eel. When our orgasms were done, we cuddled next to each other kissing until we went to sleep. This will be a honeymoon I will never forget._

_Soon after when our honeymoon was finished, we headed home to our castle to live out our new lives. My life above the sea has already been great and it has only begun._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: By reviews and popular demand you asked for it the epilogue of How Humans Make Love and for the first time in my princess POV's a prince will get a POV. Anyways Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know

Chapter 2

Seventh Time's The Charm

(Eric's POV)

_After our night of consummation as we made love, Ariel flashed white and I wondered why. I wondered if it was because I made love to someone who is originally a mermaid. Somehow I felt like it was cool that Ariel was flashing. As 3 years went by we made love many times but it seems that only when I was unloading my seed inside her she kept flashing and during our sixth time during last year, Ariel was rapidly flashing and sparks shot out of her body._

_It was our special day in our castle as we were having our second wedding anniversary. Ariel wanted to stay in our castle this time. Ariel was gone for a while without Ariel it was just like another day I was just ruling my kingdom Ariel has gone with her father Triton wondering what was happening hopefully she could tell me as to why. Soon after in the evening as I waited in the ballroom I heard Ariel singing. Whenever I hear her beautiful voice I always want to go to her and whenever she sings. When she came in she already had on a periwinkle purple dress. In our ballroom we were having our second anniversary party and everything when it was time for our solo dance. As we danced very closely Ariel wanted to say something._

"Eric, I want to ask you."

"What is it Ariel?"

"Do you feel like having a family?"

"Of course I do have you found out why you've been flashing?"

"Apparently daddy put a contraception spell on me which was only used for six times and it's perfect timing as we could make our anniversary present."

"As of now?"

"Plant your seed inside me again, and I will truly become pregnant. Figuratively you turned me into a woman "

"Well baby, do you want my child?"

"Yes I do, baby."

_We kissed and continued our dancing until I told Grimsby to continue the party until closing we adjourned to our bedroom. While we were making our way there, we kept on kissing each other. When we got to our room I quickly closed the door. I pinned Ariel to the door and began to devour my beautiful wife kissing her neck our bodies were close together. Ariel quickly took my belt off and my pants until I was in my underwear I took it off her lovely dress all the way until they were down especially her panties we both was one clothing away from being naked as she had her bra on as we slipped out of our shoes I began kissing her body slowly and smoothly until I got to her womanhood in which I began licking away sending Ariel through the roof._

"Oh, Eric..."

_The slower and deeper I got, the more she kept on moaning and whimpering with pleasure. And it was like this for a while until Ariel couldn't take it anymore._

"Eric! Please take me now!"

"Okay."

_After I unclasped her bra, I carried her to our bed in my underwear and lied her down on our bed, I took off my underwear as I was now naked. Ariel turned on her stomach and I find it a perfect opportunity to jump on her and smother her body with mine and in a fluid motion my hard erection was inside her._

"Ohh... Eric!"

_I thrusted inside her slowly and very deeply letting her have every inch of me. As the pleasure intensified she soon began squealing and her walls were getting tight around me._

"Ariel! You're squeezing me so good!"

"I'm coming Eric! Oh Eric!"

_She soon had her orgasm and it was very intense for her. When she was through she was panting very heavily but somehow air still wasn't done, I sat up and placed Ariel between my legs as she sat between them and then I placed myself inside her again. I placed my left hand behind her head with my fingers combing her beautiful red hair. Her hands were running through my jet black hair. My right hand caressed one of her breasts while I sucked on the other and already Ariel was overwhelmed and I haven't continued to thrust inside her yet._

"Go slower and deeper, please baby! Make me feel good!"

"Okay baby."

_As I toggled caressing and sucking on her breasts she began holding onto me as is she never wants to let go, and she's really meaning it because this was the tightest she ever wrapped her legs around my waist. She must want my child so badly._

"Eric! Eric!"

"Oh, Ariel!"

_Suddenly Ariel tilted her head back and I spent every second kissing and licking her neck sending her into sheer ecstasy. Her walls was squeezing tight around me again and this time I was close to having an orgasm._

"Baby I'm about to come!"

"Oh, Eric! Me too!"

"Ariel!"

"Oh my... Eric."

_She was able to have her orgasm first as mine came just 10 seconds after as my seed went inside her she had the most beautiful smile. I've never seen her so happy in my life and secretly I think she never has been this happy as well. As we were through with our orgasms we collapsed with me still inside her while I was on top of her._

"Eric... Baby?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Thank you for marrying me."

"No need to thank me Ariel. I love you."

"I love you so much my prince."

"Well I love you more my princess."

"Can you fill me up again just to be sure you impregnated me?"

"Of course!"

_Once again we made love to conceive a child she still clung onto me as if she was never letting go. After we made love, kissed each other passionately until we slept peacefully and beautifully cuddling each other in our own embrace._

_Months after that blessed day my lovely wife Ariel gave birth to our lovely daughter Melody. This is truly a blessing for the first time on Earth, a child was born of both sea and shore._

Author's Note: And that is it! That's this fic. If you like it please give a review on it. And don't forget to read my other fics as well. Once again thanks and happy reading!


End file.
